1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle-type ergometric exercisers, and more particularly to a novel brake flywheel for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some bicycle-type exercisers, such as that of the copending application of Brilando and Szymski, Ser. No. 32,242, filed Apr. 20, 1979, a pedal-actuated wheel is employed having lateral marginal brake surfaces engageable by adjustable caliper brakes. In others, a heavy cast metal flywheel is used which cooperates either with a laterally movable brake (Tunturi) or peripherally movable brake means (Monark).